


Spite and Temptation

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amestris Army, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: Brigadier General Armstrong needs competent snipers for Fort Briggs and her eyes are set on a certain hawk. While Lieutenant Colonel Mustang knows she doesn’t stand a chance, the dispute seems too entertaining to pass.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: FMA Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianheroine/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for @meridianheroine. I hope you enjoy this little headcanon about Roy and Olivier's bickering. It's been in my head for ages and I'm glad to finally write it.

Olivier Mira Armstrong studied the men in the room, all sitting around the large rectangular meeting table. It seemed she had lost the fight before it even began. 

— Sir, Fort Briggs has requested an alchemist as soon as the war ended. 

As a Brigadier General, she was the lowest rank around, sent to represent the soon-to-be-deceased Major General Solon. Well, that might be a harsh thing to say, but who was she fooling? The men of Briggs were, indeed, tough, to the point of not knowing when to retire. The fort was ready for her and she was ready for it, yet the General remained skeptical due to her young age. 

That’s how she found herself in charge of getting the first alchemist for Fort Briggs. 

— Indeed, I have read General Solon’s letter. 

King Bradley, the highest authority of Amestris, always made himself directly involved when the subject was State alchemy. It didn’t surprise her that the Führer would come all the way to East Headquarters to join the meeting, and it certainly didn’t intimidate her to discuss business with him. Nevertheless, she couldn’t ignore the man’s decisiveness as he stood tall across from her and continued to speak: 

— However, a war of the dimensions of Ishval leaves us with several losses. From retirements to unfortunate cases of suicide, we cannot open hand of any State Alchemist as of now. That is why I myself have cared for this issue and decided, before we even returned from Ishval, to assign all alchemists back to their previous headquarters, with very few exceptions. 

The ultimatum was evident, transfers were out of question. She jumped to her final attempt. 

— I comprehend, sir, however, I’m certain there are gaps yet to be filled after said losses, and we’re going to need new exams. I, then, ask your permission to run a State Alchemist Exam in Briggs. Although the Extermination War has left us with one less enemy to face, Drachma remains as one of the country’s most challenging enemies and their forces are restless. The creative input of alchemy would greatly benefit Briggs’ battle strategies. 

King Bradley turned his attention to the redhead man sitting a few chairs to her left. 

— You can always count with the support of the Northern Headquarters, isn't that right, General Valdo? 

— Of course, Führer. It is our duty to provide the best men we have whenever requested. 

Major General Valdo was a cowardly little man who would always take as few responsibilities regarding the border as he could. It was undoubtedly of his interest to _provide men_ and leave the rest to Briggs whenever possible. Olivier couldn’t wait to do business with him _rank to rank_.

— As well as any other place in Amestris — Bradley continued. — Fort Briggs isn’t fighting our battles alone, Brigadier General. The place isn’t a research center and it isn’t what it’s meant to be. You’re our raw power, that’s what we need you to be. A State Alchemist is better assisted in the headquarters, and they’ll be ready to join your forces whenever required. Since most of the manpower in the Ishval War came from the East, along with some of the best Human Weapons from Central, I’ll only be receiving the documentation from East and Center commands, where the exams are of utmost importance. If there aren't any more questions, I’ll be leaving you all to General Grumman. 

Armstrong eyed instinctively the exam protocols she had helped her superior write while the other generals addressed started to collect their own paperwork. 

— Can Briggs count on your consideration of our issue in the future, sir? 

— Trust me, General Armstrong. You aren’t the only one disappointed. I’m sure some State Alchemists expected a guaranteed spot in Central Command after their outstanding performance, but that’s how it is. Amestris cannot stop. Still, it was a pleasure to know Briggs remains dedicated and brave enough to face the Führer himself. You can rest assured you have left me with something to mull over for the next few years.

The Fuhrer's voice was lighthearted although she couldn't notice any smile behind his thick mustache. Fort Briggs was one breathing organism and outsiders, despite necessary and helpful, were simply crutches. However, the two of them were on good terms, so she limited herself to a brief, respectful reply. 

— Thank you for your attention, sir. 

Lieutenant General Grumman stood up and circled the table, handing in his and the other General’s documents. King Bradley gave him a polite pat on the shoulder as if passing the torch, to which Grumman responded with a nod. He restarted the meeting as soon as the Führer closed the door. 

— Well, as you all know, we're here today to discuss transfers and assignments regarding the East personnel. Let us treat of each headquarters’s pressing needs. Brigadier General Armstrong, you didn’t come just for an alchemist, am I correct?

The head of East Headquarters carried a joyful aura and seemed to be a malleable man, not that Olivier would underestimate the accumulated wisdom reflected in his wrinkles and white hair. 

— Snipers are one of our greatest weapons. We depend on versatile soldiers who can disguise, attack from afar and patiently face our foggy, snowy conditions. There’s no place that could make better use of a soldier like the Hawk’s Eye than Briggs. 

Olivier Armstrong left the meeting with her confidence restored. General Solon didn’t have many hopes when it came to alchemy anyway, but she had succeeded in everything else. The woman knew that an important part of her mission was to find balance between her assertive nature and diplomacy, and she was thankful for the opportunity. Today, she had been able to blend in with the other Generals smoothly and defend the Fort’s needs. She also seemed to have earned the Fuhrer’s respect, a feat that would add points to her promotion. 

That, along with taking the Hawk’s Eye to the North. All that was left was to reach out to the young woman through her field superior, Sergeant Megan Dorovan, who was likely mentoring her on her next steps. 

Olivier walked the hallways enjoying the warm weather and watching the garden over the wide window. There was only grass and stone. As plain as her snowy place. 

— Good morning, Brigadier General… Armstrong? 

Her eyes turned to the man who wasn’t simply passing by, but had stopped in front of her. Raven hair outlined a face that couldn’t be older than early twenties. She checked on his shoulder the insignia of Lieutenant Colonel. 

— Morning — she frowned.

— Lieut. Col. Roy Mustang, sir — he hurried to introduce himself with a smile. Upon no reaction from her, he added: — The Flame Alchemist. Hero of Ishval. Honored to meet you. 

The man puffed his chest as he spoke. The type who likes to impress, then. Hopefully she wasn’t dealing with a bootlicker, but merely a soldier seeking connections. Either way, she would cut his crap.

— You look like you barely left the diapers, not a war veteran — she remarked, dryly. 

In truth, it was impossible to ignore the mark of war in a veteran, but he might be putting some effort into hiding it. Although he was taken aback for a second, Mustang didn’t let himself be intimidated by her words like most men. 

— You also seem very young for someone who is listed to take charge of Briggs, sir. I guess our competencies speak louder than our ages.

Ah, yes, the expected flattery was as amusing as it was annoying. Olivier didn’t agree with the idea of giving State Alchemists the title of Major despite their lack of experience. It created incompetent soldiers like her brother or overconfident ones like the man in front of her. 

— I wonder if there’s anything to you beyond your alchemy, as it often is with Dogs of the Military. 

— Rumor goes Briggs is looking for a Dog of the Military, sir. How is it going? Oh, if you’re on your way to the cafeteria, we could go together. 

He was a quick one, she had to admit. 

— Alchemy can wait, for now. I have other things to take care of, so I’m gonna have to pass.

The woman adjusted her coat to signal the end of the conversation. Mustang seemed to understand, because this time he was simply polite to ask:

— Looking for someone specific, sir? If I could give you any directions…

— Yes, actually, Sergeant Dorovan. I’m taking a hawk to the North. 

— Hawkeye?! — he asked in utter surprise. For some reason, that simple implication had pierced through the man’s facade quicker than any of her teasing. The smirk that formed on his lips next had been his most genuine expression so far. — Too bad she’s already applying to the Warrant Officer’s position, on my team. 

_No way._


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde woman’s long hair locks danced with her every hurried step under the burning sunlight. She only had a few minutes before noon and hoped to find the Hawk’s Eye at the shooting range. 

The place was quiet due to it being lunch time, Olivier assumed. The young soldier at the front desk looked busier than his surroundings seemed to demand. He informed her that Hawkeye’s time was up, thus offering to take her to the shooting booth. 

Olivier saw an unfazed girl whose sharp senses were traduced in her posture as she aimed and fired. Like child’s play. 

— Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong — the man announced. 

Hawkeye left her rifle down and stood in attention. 

— Sir!

— Ease. So you’re the famous Hawk’s Eye. It is nice to meet you. 

Compared to the Lieut. Colonel, her demeanor was on the opposite side of the spectrum. Hawkeye, too, had predominantly immature features, but her wide eyes and round jawline were masked by the seriousness and professionalism that reminded Oliver of herself. So far, she was meeting all expectations. 

— Honored to meet you, sir. I’ve seen Major Armstrong speak very dearly of you. Coming to shoot? 

— Too bad I can’t say the same about that deserter. I’ve come to speak to you, actually. I know it’s lunch time, so I’ll be brief. 

— To me?

The general indicated the way out and both of them started walking. 

— Briggs is recruiting and you are the perfect candidate for our sniping team. It has been decided in this morning’s meeting that your abilities are better suited for the Northern border, and I was lucky enough to have you around, so I thought I might come personally to deliver the news. 

— That’s, again, an honor, sir — she replied, and although showing mild confusion, she didn’t appear to be easily impressed. 

— Now, I heard you’re already aiming at a different position. 

— That is true. I plan to stay here in the East. 

— Under Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, isn’t it? 

Judging by the sniper’s surprised look, the general concluded she might have sounded like some creepy stalker. 

— We’ve talked just a while ago — she added. — He told me I might find you here, in fact. I confess I was left curious about what led to this choice. I can see right away how different the two of you are. 

— I believe we do have things in common, sir. Apparently, we’ve both made a name for ourselves during the war. 

— You, however, isn’t the kind to support yourself on a title, am I correct? 

— I would say my deeds in Ishval are exactly what I want to be remembered for. Yet, I hope my future contributions to Amestris can surpass my performance in the War of Extermination in some way. 

Hawkeye’s fleumatic humor wasn’t easy to read, despite the fact that she was trying to hide a lot less than Mustang. She was simply being herself and there was some kind of passion, or cause, behind her impassive looks which Olivier couldn’t pinpoint. 

— In that case, you could stay in the shadow of an alchemist, or you could step up to a leadership role. 

— That’s another thing we have in common, sir. I’m the daughter of Berthold Hawkeye. An alchemist from the region known for discovering and developing the powers of Flame Alchemy. 

Armstrong couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that intriguing statement. They had a history, then.

— The Lieut. Colonel may be laid-back, but he does his job — the sniper continued. — He mastered Flame Alchemy on his own after my father passed. A power like the one he carries must be protected, especially when it offers little defense. I am certain I’ll be serving my country by serving under the Flame Alchemist, sir. And I am certain First Sergeant Dorovan can provide you other outstanding names for Briggs. 

— Very well. This brief conversation only further proved your potential. Tell me you will at least give it a thought. And perhaps seek advice from someone experienced like the First Sergeant, even though you’re a rank higher than her now. 

— I wouldn’t refuse your offer so quickly. I appreciate it. 

Courtesy. That was the moment Olivier realized why Mustang had been so smug. 

Olivier returned to the building reflecting about what else she could do before her departure to Briggs the next day. It wasn’t as if she had to add the Hawk’s Eye to the team. Undoubtedly, General Solon was an ambitious man who strived for the best he could have, and she was no different. The Armstrong family was determined, hardworking and always ready to reach their goals. Those were values passed down their line from generations! Thus, if her mission was to gather the most competent soldiers to Briggs, she would do her part. 

— Brigadier General, sir. How did it go? 

_Not again._

— What a tiny place the Eastern headquarters is, that we keep crossing paths... — she mentioned, allowing suspicion to fill her voice, but didn’t wait for a reply. — I managed to talk to her. Thanks. 

— That’s great, sir — he replied, but his eyes were shining to gather further information. 

— Who wouldn’t want a sharp soldier working for them, isn’t that right, Lieut. Colonel? Sometimes a good team takes us further than our own individual efforts. 

— Our efforts start with good choices, indeed, sir. 

— However, you should be able to let go of an officer more needed in a different position. 

— General Armstrong, sir. I would never stay in Hawkeye’s way. Especially when there are several aspiring soldiers seeking to work under the Flame Alchemist. However, not every man is eager to climb the ladder like you and I. I’m afraid all I can do is advise her to consider if I see her around. 

If he was shaking behind that confidence, she wouldn’t know, but Olivier was more aware of their strong bond by the second. From childhood friends to war comrades wasn’t something to underestimate. 

— I wouldn’t ask nothing else. Till next time, Mustang. 

— Sir. Have a safe trip back.

As she continued to walk by the endless hallways of the headquarters, the future ruler of Briggs settled for playing with the cards she had. She wouldn’t say Riza Hawkeye was devoid of ambition, in fact, the officer knew exactly what she wanted and, although reserved, her loyalty to her father and admiration for the Flame Alchemist showed. Olivier could hardly fight that, but she could take advantage of it, in order to at least deliver the hawk to Solon.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to spend the rest of her free time trying to coincidently stumble across her target. 

That might have been a mistake. She would have preferred to have lunch on a quieter time, instead, decided to try her luck and search for Hawkeye there. In the crowded cafeteria. Olivier had been the smallest of the family for the majority of her life, but never the most subtle one. That short trip was revealing itself more demanding than she expected and the meeting had been the easiest part so far. 

She stretched her neck and started to look around _discreetly_ for a blonde soldier with short hair and prominent bang while waiting in line. The two men beside her seemed to notice, but as long as she wasn’t spotted first by the Warrant Officer, she didn’t care. The general turned her attention to all the food on her tray. It was time to move to a table and no sign of Hawkeye around. 

She took a few steps towards the wall, behind a group of soldiers chatting with their empty trays in hand, and continued her search. Soon, she spotted a table on the corner where the Warrant Officer ate by herself. All she had to do was walk a straight line and… 

— Oh, Warrant Officer. I see you’re almost done, can I sit here? 

The woman returned her fork and knife to the plate and replied:

— Sir, of course — Couldn’t find who you were looking for? 

_Awkward._

— Yeah, you saw me? — she asked casually while taking a sit across from her and placing her tray on the table. — At least this table is free in case he still shows up. And you? Giving my proposal any thought? 

— I said I would, sir. However, please, don’t keep your hopes up. 

Despite all respect Olivier had gathered for Hawkeye, the woman’s stillness was starting to get to her nerves. She needed to shake her up and see what was in there. 

— Hawkeye, I believe you aren’t seeing this opportunity for what it is. 

— What do you mean, sir? 

— Perhaps you see it purely in terms of getting a position, but there’s a lot more you can gain from trying. The North is out of your comfort zone. Nothing like boot camp or the desert night cold, just another kind of challenge. It is for the few and that’s why we go through a period of adaptation, but I don’t think that scares you. 

— Some training process?

Finally, there was a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes. 

— It could be seen that way. Practical tests to evaluate who’s physically ready for Briggs. I don’t simply bring people to the fort, Hawkeye. I prepare them so that, wherever they go in the future, they’re better. Grab this chance — the general said gazing at her with purpose — and only then decide if you’ll wave it off. 

Olivier Armstrong was now betting on the extent of Riza Hawkeye’s loyalty.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkeye opened his office door while Roy allowed himself to procrastinate for a few minutes and appreciate his morning coffee before work. He was currently alone in the room, sitting behind his desk. 

— Come in. 

She approached the table and stood in attention. 

— Warrant Officer Riza Hawkeye reporting, sir. 

— At ease — he commanded. 

— I’ve made my decision, sir. I thought you’d like to know. 

— You know, Hawkeye, I was actually wondering if you had given General Armstrong’s proposal a proper thought. Not that I’ve been thinking about it too much, no, only because she talked to me like you were completely closed to the idea — he mentioned, taking another sip from his cup.

— You’re right, sir. I’m going to apply. 

Roy choked. Lucky him, his coffee was no longer so hot when it uninvitedly filled his throat, and after a short but embarrassing struggle between coughing and breathing he was able to muster:

— Oh, huh, sorry. Ahem. 

— Are you okay, sir? — Riza asked in apathetic concern, which implied social conventions more than actual distress.

— Sure, go on, you were saying you’ll apply to Briggs? 

Mustang intended it to be an affirmation, but couldn’t help the questioning tone to creep in revealing, even to himself, that he needed an extra confirmation of what he had heard. Maybe it had been a bad idea to count his chickens before they hatched, after all. Nonetheless, Roy had turned this, her, into a little game and assumed he wouldn’t lose. But why would she want to stay? After she put her father’s research in his hands and he dishonored it on the battlefield, he had no right to think Riza was some object of dispute. 

They were both different persons now and their relationship could never be the same. Perhaps that was the reason his heart ached in such a unique manner and started pumping faster at the thought of separation. If he spared a second to look back, neither it had been the same when he learned she hadn’t abandoned the military. 

— General Armstrong is quite a woman — Hawkeye said, interrupting his thoughts. — I have a lot to learn from her and her training. 

He couldn’t disagree with that. _“Quite”_ was little to describe the hurricane in the middle of a storm that was Olivier Armstrong. She made him feel exposed, to say the least. And especially when the subject was Hawkeye, he wondered what the woman seemed to be looking for that he, too, couldn’t see. 

— I vaguely recall hearing that Briggs has their own boot camping. 

— Some kind of test, yes. Due to the dire climate on the border. It lasts a handful of days, but I could get some connections in the meantime, that would be more than welcome, don’t you think? No offense, sir, but you don’t seem to be in best terms with the general — she said with a hint of judgement in her eyes. 

He looked down in embarrassment for a moment and laughed it off. 

— I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m confident she holds utmost respect for me. 

That comment brought an unconvinced smile to her face, followed by a discreet headshake. Never before had Roy Mustang wished time could stop for him to appreciate someone’s beauty, or presence, or existence. No, she would continue to exist, elsewhere. It was the distance that scared him and he didn’t know why. They had only met a few times in Ishval. They have been apart throughout his academic years. All he knew was he was savoring that smile as if the last, and how selfish of him to desire so deeply for her to stay. 

— Well, anyway — she continued — the General gave me this chance to try and decide for myself so I shouldn’t waste it. There’s a lot I hope to add to our team once I’m back, sir.

— Once you’re back? To our team?

He blinked in awe and his chin may have dropped. This time he fully intended to sound questioning. 

— You can rest assured I’ll take care of all the details and I won’t compromise your deadlines, sir. 

— Excellent. I’ll be waiting to see if you return — he replied automatically, too dizzy to process their exchange. 

— Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lieut. Colonel, I should go — she said, standing in attention. 

— Of course. Ready yourself to the test. She won’t take it easy. 

— Sir! 

She left quicker than his mind was able to recompose itself from that twist of events. 

Did he… _freak out?_ For no reason? What had been that. He was sweating, more than he should after the cursed cup of coffee. Just what… who cared. She was staying. He couldn’t guess how much further Brigadier General Olivier Mira Amstrong would try to convince Hawkeye, but she would never play favorites, it wasn’t her style. Above all, Olivier understood it was up to Riza now, and Roy knew the hawk’s soul.

She wanted him.

To be her superior officer, of course, what else did he waste his time competing about, if not Riza’s career path? 

A stupid man, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience! I hope this was entertaining. :D


End file.
